¡Háblame!
by Emi.Green
Summary: Naruto ha sufrido un grave accidente que marcará la vida de todos. Cada una de las personas que lo rodean, vivirán su dolor como puedan. ¿Quién puede juzgarlos? ·:NaruSakuSasu:·


_¡Háblame!_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando de la mano por las calles de la aldea. Se los veía muy felices, conversaban y se reían. Él era alto, rubio y de unos profundos ojos azules. Ella, más pequeña, tenía una linda cabellera rosa que contrastaba con un par de ojos verdes que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Naruto y Sakura hacía ya tres años que salían juntos, muchas cosas habían cambiado mientras iban en busca de Sasuke. Lograron traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, lograron hacerlo entrar en razón y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La pelirrosa pudo superar su enamoramiento infantil hacia el Uchiha y encontró en su rubio amigo un compañero fiel, pero lo más importante, encontró el amor. Con respecto a Sasuke, más allá de que jamás dejó de ser aquel chico serio y distante, se convirtió en un gran amigo de la joven pareja, sintiéndose en el fondo agradecido por todo lo que ellos habían hecho por él. Obviamente, jamás se los diría.

—Oye, Sakura-chan… ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Hace tiempo que no lo visitamos! —. Siempre tan enérgico como siempre, ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa del ninja copia, habían estado planeando irse a vivir juntos y comenzar su convivencia, realmente todo estaba saliendo maravilloso. Después de tanto sufrimiento, lograron establecer sus vidas. Llegaron a la casa de Kakashi, éste los recibió muy feliz y los hizo pasar. Al entrar, se percataron de la presencia de alguien más.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—. Exlamó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El aludido hizo una media sonrisa y los saludó con un gesto un poco extraño.

—Hola Sakura, Naruto. ¿Cómo están? —. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa y se pusieron a conversar toda la tarde con sus amigos. Se sentían como en los viejos tiempos, realmente era maravilloso.

Kakashi observaba a sus ex alumnos y se sentía orgulloso de que hayan crecido y madurado como lo habían hecho, y de la forma en que se habían desenvuelto los problemas con Sasuke. Ese chico había dado un vuleco en su vida, había cambiado tanto… se sentía feliz de que hasta lo visitara. ¡Quién lo diría! En cuanto a Sakura y Naruto, ¿quién hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían tan enamorados? ¡hasta daban asco ya! Sakura siempre estaba regañándolo por todo, siempre detrás de su amado Sasuke. Naruto siempre protegiéndola, soportando los desplantes de la chica. Igualmente, luego de todo lo sucedido era un poco obvio que iban a terminar juntos.

Así pasó la tarde, entre risas y anécdotas, los cuatro riéndose y pasándola bien. Cuando anocheció, Kakashi les propuso que se quedaran a cenar ya que se había hecho realmente tarde y, la verdad, deseaba seguir en compañía de los chicos. Todos aceptaron gustosos. Naruto antes avisó que tenía que atender unos asuntos con Tsunade, por lo que se marchó diciendo que en unos pocos minutos volvería.

—Cuídate y date prisa, así comemos. ¿Sí? —. Le dijo la pelirrosa en la puerta de la casa. Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa y besó los labios de su novia.

—Terminaré pronto, Sakura-chan. ¡Ya regreso! —. Dicho esto, se marchó.

…

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que el rubio se había marchado. Nadie se había preocupado porque, conociendo a Tsunade, podría tardar bastante tiempo en terminar de encargarle cosas o lo que fuera. El estómago de Kakashi rugió fuertemente, dando señal de que ya no podía aguantar más con el estómago vacío.

—Oigan, ¿y si vamos pidiendo la comida? Le pedimos para Naruto también. El servicio de entrega a domicilio siempre tarda, si lo esperamos, no comeremos más. —Concluyó el ninja copia. Sasuke asintió, también bastante hambriento, y Sakura sonrió y asintió también.

—Yo llamaré. ¿Qué desean, muchachos? —. Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al teléfono. Ambos le anotaron en un papel el pedido, a lo que ella le agregó lo que siempre comía junto con Naruto. Marcó el número, tardó unos minutos en atender la dulce señora, y allí realizó el pedido. —Listo, me dijo que en cuanto lo tengan, lo mandarán. —Al terminar de decir esto, el teléfono sonó. —Debe ser que se olvidaron de tomar nota de algo…

— ¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la residencia de Hatake Kakashi? —. Se escuchó una voz gruesa. Sakura miró al que solía ser su maestro y le pasó el teléfono.

—Hatake Kakashi al habla.

—Buenas noches, señor… Le hablamos del hospital de Konoha. —Al escuchar esto, Kakashi se intrigó. —Lo llamamos a usted ya que es la única persona a la que encontramos en su domicilio. Es sobre Uzumaki Naruto… —. El hombre ya se estaba alterando, ¿qué demonios había sucedido? —Uzumaki tuvo un accidente y fue trasladado aquí, y lamentamos informarle que ha sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y ha caído en estado de coma. Le pedimos que le avise a los familiares y se acerquen al hospital… lo siento mucho.

El Hatake no pudo responder nada. El teléfono se cayó de sus manos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sakura corrió hacia él, totalmente preocupada.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué sucede?

—Es… Naruto… él… está en coma… tuvo un accidente, Sakura.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó al ninja de cabellos plateados y lo sujetó de sus ropas.

— ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! HACE UNAS POCAS HORAS ESTABA AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, KAKASHI. —Sasuke se encontraba fuera de sí, mientras que Sakura no decía nada, solamente miraba un punto fijo en la nada.

—Sasuke… debemos ir. ¡YA! —. Kakashi se soltó del agarre y salió pronto de la casa, luego de hacerle una seña a Sasuke de que cuidara a Sakura.

Él frunció el ceño y tomó a la chica de la muñeca, dispuesto a llevarla con él. Pero ella se soltó del agarre y se echó a correr detrás de Kakashi.

— ¡NARUTO! —. Gritó la chica entre fuertes sollozos mientras desaparecía de la vista de Sasuke.

_**·: Chapter 1, complete :·**_

Bueno, aquí me tienen con un nuevo proyecto de Naruto. Me decidí por hacer una historia nueva, ya que estoy por darle un cierre a _La Apuesta_ y, más allá de que faltan un par de capítulos, me quería encaminar con algo nuevo como para no extrañar después xD

Digamos que éste capítulo es una introducción, los próximos que se vienen estarán cargados de drama, así que espero hacerlos llorar mucho :D No será un fic muy largo, por lo que espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible. Veré qué aceptación tiene, realmente es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género… ¡sabré qué tal soy sólo por ustedes!

En fin, me inspiré en escribir esta historia al ver el animé _Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien_, seguramente se darán cuenta antes de que lean esto xD Ese animé realmente me encantó, lloré como una desgraciada y la verdad lo recomiendo. Muy bueno, y no es muy largo.

Ya dejo de robarles el tiempo, nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Espero que les guste! Dejen su opinión por favor, es muy importante para mi. ¡Un beso muy grande!

Emi.

_2013 - Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La historia "¡Háblame!" es propiedad de ._


End file.
